<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>About Shakespeare and Accordions (l'amour) by MuscariFae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151609">About Shakespeare and Accordions (l'amour)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuscariFae/pseuds/MuscariFae'>MuscariFae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Hetabang 2020, M/M, there's some Shakespeare, theres an accordion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:55:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuscariFae/pseuds/MuscariFae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur enjoyed how quiet it was and took a sip of his tea before he heard the clearing of someone's throat....</p><p>The Hetabang FF on which l'amour on Tumblr and Instagram is based</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>England/France (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>About Shakespeare and Accordions (l'amour)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arthur enjoyed how quiet it was and took a sip of his tea before he heard the clearing of someone's throat.<br/>
He looked around, terrified. Why was the frog in his garden?<br/>
“Two households, both alike-” Arthur shivered.<br/>
“No.”<br/>
“in dignity!”<br/>
“Oh God please stop!”<br/>
The first sentence alone made the Englishman uncomfortable.<br/>
He knew exactly how this is gonna end.<br/>
“In fair Verona, where we lay our scene-”<br/>
“Francis! Please stop it!”<br/>
The other one only grinned before he continued to dramatically quote the lines<br/>
“From ancient grudge break to new mutiny, Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.”<br/>
Arthur looked back down at his newspaper, trying to just ignore Francis. “From forth the fatal loins of these two foes<br/>
A pair of star-cross’d lovers take their life;”<br/>
The Brit would lie if he said that he didn’t start blushing.<br/>
“Whose misadventure’d piteous overthrows<br/>
Doth with their death bury their parents’ strife.”<br/>
“Are you finished now?”<br/>
“No.”<br/>
Francis took a deep breath<br/>
“The fearful passage of their death-mark’d love,<br/>
And the continuance of their parents’ rage,”<br/>
Arthur rolled his eyes, planning his revenge.<br/>
“Which, but their children’s end, nought could remove,<br/>
Is now the two hours’ traffic of our stage;<br/>
The which if you with patient ears attend,<br/>
What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend.”<br/>
Arthur got up and left Francis standing on the terrace.<br/>
He really needed to get something from the attic.</p><p>not even two minutes later, Francis could hear the sound of the Accordion he bought Arthur years ago.<br/>
And in a very <em>very</em> bad french accent which was also very lovely coming from his lips, Arthur began to sing.<br/>
And Francis couldn't stop the dumb grin forming on his face.</p><p>
  <em> m'baladais sur l'avenue le cœur ouvert à l'inconnu<br/>
J'avais envie de dire bonjour à n'importe qui<br/>
N'importe qui et ce fut toi, je t'ai dit n'importe quoi<br/>
Il suffisait de te parler, pour t'apprivoiser<br/>
Aux Champs-Elysées, aux Champs-Elysées<br/>
Au soleil, sous la pluie, à midi ou à minuit<br/>
Il y a tout ce que vous voulez aux Champs-Elysées</em>
</p><p>He loved him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>